End users have more electronic device choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., more computing devices, more devices that can change into different configurations, etc.), and these trends are changing the electronic device landscape. One of the technological trends is a laptop with a curved display or screen. However, it can be difficult to properly allow for rotation of the curved display or screen relative to a keyboard. Another technological trend is low-profile devices. However, the form factor for a low-profile device is often limited by the hinge.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.